


Fake

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Breasts, F/M, Gen Fic, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Rosmerta is less than genuine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevemist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maevemist).



> Warnings: Boobies  
> Notes: Originally written for the 100 Word Alphabet Challenge where maevemist requested Bill/Rosmerta with a prompt of L is for Lace.

Madame Rosmerta leaned over their table as she set down their drinks, giving Bill an excellent view of her black lace bra before walking away.

"You know she uses an Engorgement Charm on them, right mate?"

Bill turned to Tonks with a shocked expression. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Her tits. You know those things you were just ogling."

"I don't ogle."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Whatever, mate. Those tits you were _not_ just ogling then, but you so were, she uses an Engorgement Charm. Mum knows her from before and says she used to be flat as a board."


End file.
